1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus which prints an image of printing target on a print medium, a method of controlling printing apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a technique for detecting a width of a print sheet and printing an image of the size in accordance with the detected width in a printing apparatus. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-293163 describes a method of detecting a width of a print sheet, in which the print sheet is conveyed such that a leading end thereof is positioned at the same alignment position as that in a case in which the detection is not performed and the print sheet is further conveyed to a detection unit where the width of the print sheet is detected. After the width of the print sheet is detected, the print sheet is conveyed in the reverse direction from the detecting position to the alignment position. Then, printing is performed.
However, in the method described above, the print sheet should be conveyed in the reverse direction after the detection of the width thereof. Such conveyance in the reverse direction requires additional time, which may prolong the time required for completing the print.